


Santa Berry is creaming to town

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sam and Jessica have a child and she's smarter than Sam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Winchester non sono tipi natalizi, ma Sam veste comunque orribili maglioni e Dean non ha nessuna intenzione di cucinare il dessert. Più o meno. <b>[Scritto per il SecretSanta#01 @promptmenow, letterina #14 - prompt: destiel, christmas!fic + fluff]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Berry is creaming to town

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Santa berry is creaming to town  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural.  
>  **Personaggi:** Dean Winchester/Castiel, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester + Mary Winchester (OC)  
>  **Genere:** Generale, slice of life  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Tags:** Christmas!Fic, Fluff, AU – Domestic, Sam and Jessica have a child and she's smarter than Sam, OOC stuff.  
>  **Note:** Non sono pienamente sicura di cosa sia uscito fuori, perché io e le fanfiction di natale abbiamo un rapporto così conflittuale che neanche io e il porn. Poteva uscire meglio, but still, dentro c'è tutto il mio amore  <3 ed è il pensiero che conta, right? Scritta - appunto - per il gruppo facebook promptmenow per la prima edizione del SecretSanta + scritta a causa di Ginny, che ah, posta [cose](https://www.facebook.com/morgana.saraco/posts/842900705762228?pnref=story) su Dean che fa piccoli Babbi Natale con panna e fragole, ed è il male. Il titolo, ovviamente, non ha nessun senso.

Non c'è mai stato molto Natale nella vita dei Winchester.

Quando erano bambini – a parte mettere su un albero di plastica in un angolo della stanza di motel e guardare la televisione fino a tardi – non è come se l'avessero mai festeggiato; o come se a nessuno dopo i dodici anni fosse mai importato. Quindi Dean si deve ancora abituare, a questa cosa di essere un adulto e di dover davvero vedere suo fratello con orrendi maglioni addosso.

Sapeva che Sam sarebbe cresciuto male, che in trent'anni si sarebbe vestito come un bibliotecario in pensione, ma le renne su sfondo rosso sono in cima alla lista delle cazzate anche per uno come lui.

Nella vita reale nessuno indossa quei maglioni. Solo i canadesi indossano quei maglioni.

Quindi – siccome suo fratello capisce i maglioni, ma quelli e basta – si rifugia in cucina quando sono tutti troppo occupati con una bambina di un anno e mezzo che ha come obbiettivo di vita distruggere tutto ciò che è distruggibile. 

I marmocchi sono adorabili. Con moderazione.

Mentre Sam filma sua figlia entrare in modalità apocalypse now e prendersela con le luci dell'albero, Dean riesce a chiudere la porta e a dire addio. Non è una fuga, perché se lo fosse sarebbe il peggior tentativo di sopravvivenza nella storia della sua vita. Non si scappa in quel modo, rimanendo fermo e senza nessuna intenzione di muoversi o arrotolarsi la camicia fino ai gomiti e lavarsi le mani.

'Fanculo. Deve farlo, per questo inizia a tirare fuori le teglie e la panna solo dopo aver preso un bel respiro, e essersi dato del coglione. In fondo non sta facendo niente di male, non sta per usare quel coltello per uccidere tutte le persone presenti nella stanza – quello sarebbe qualcosa di  _molto_ male, soprattutto perché in linea di massima Dean ama la sua famiglia; anche quando gli sta sul culo e quando Bobby porta quello schifoso liquore alla liquirizia perché è convinto che Dean ne vada matto. 

Era suo padre, quello che ne andava matto, ma Bobby non l'ha mai confuso – Bobby ha creduto che Dean fosse migliore di John, per questo non ha mai avuto le palle di rifiutare quella merda alla liquirizia.

In ogni caso ha altro a cui pensare, e ogni volta che entra in quella cucina si chiede per quale strano abominio spazio temporale quel posto sia sempre diverso – non si chiede perché sia così diversa dalla sua, perché di sicuro Dean non ha in giro per casa biberon e giocattoli e non ha quella pila di piatti sporchi. Scommette che sono così per colpa di Sam e del suo culo pigro. E comunque, non ha neanche altre cose, come per esempio non ha una mensola con delle candele di natale; sul frigo non ha nessuna cartolina da parte dei suoi genitori e – in un angolo, non ha un albero con dei fottuti arbre magique appesi.

Che cazzo.

Il senso dell'umorismo di suo fratello è fottuto. Probabilmente, deve esserlo anche quello di Jessica, perché è l'unica spiegazione sul come abbia acconsentito  _quello_ . Si ritrova a fissarlo. Attentamente. Frequentare Castiel lo ha rovinato.

Infine, lascia perdere. Ha merda più urgente da sbrigare – come occuparsi di panna e fragole - che dare importanza ai piccoli lavoretti d'arte di suo fratello. Anche perché ha le stesse competenze di quando era all'asilo. Nessuno provi a dare della colla vinilica e dei glitter a Sam Winchester. Non adesso che ha una bambina da tenere in vita. 

Non è neanche a metà quando Castiel entra. 

Ovviamente doveva andare a cercarlo. Ovviamente doveva trovarlo con le mani tutte sbrodolate e una fragola ancora in bocca.

Sbatte le palpebre due volte, stende le spalle, raddrizza la schiena, ancora il coltello – pieno di succo – tra le mani. Castiel si deve essere lasciato la giacca – perché il hey, è una cena da mio fratello, per quanto ci riguarda puoi venire in pigiama non funziona mai – indietro da qualche parte, e lo guarda come se non gliene fregasse niente della panna. Dean ammicca. Poi si ricorda di trangugiare in fretta ciò che ha in bocca, leccando via la panna rimasta sulle dita.

Non può vincere nella competizione Mr. Sguardo Di Pietra, con lui.  È come pretendere di schiantarti contro un grattacielo e uscirne vivo, non è fattibile, non quando Castiel continua a fissarlo come se non vivessero nella stessa casa e non fosse costretto a vedere il suo brutto viso ogni mattina. 

Inspiegabilmente, è uno dei pensieri più smielati della sua vita.

«Cosa?» sbotta quindi, sulla difensiva, zero risposte sul fronte occidentale. 

Castiel si limita ad abbassare le spalle, e se la sua espressione potesse essere diversa da “Dean, ti prego” e “Dean, smetti di essere un coglione” tutto andrebbe meglio.

Ha un ottima spiegazione da dare. Davvero. Che poi, perché dovrebbe dare una spiegazione. È solo un dessert. Non ha niente da nascondere. Però le mani gli prudono comunque, e 'fanculo, non ha materiale per accusarlo di qualcosa. 

Sicuramente è la magia del natale a portare sul viso di Cas l'ombra di un'espressione. «Necessito di asilo politico» dice, tutto serioso, tutto voce bassa e profonda che non manca mai di fargli scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Dean indica con la punta del coltello la sedia di fronte a sé. Finché non fa domande può restare, è la politica dei Winchester. 

Cas si siede senza fare rumore, perché è un ninja e prima o poi gli farà venire un infarto.

Lo guarda di sottecchi – se sta programmando una battuta, non lo da' a vedere, si limita ad alzare gli occhi e guardarsi attorno, circospetto, con una curiosità spietatamente sincera, abbassando lo sguardo prima sul lavello e poi alzandolo sull'alberello. In tempo di zero secondi punto due, la sua fronte diventa tutta una ruga.

Sì, l'ha visto arrivare.

«Perché ci sono degli arbre magique?».

Dean apre e chiude la bocca, per un attimo non ha nessuna spiegazione decente da dare. Posa il coltello sul tavolo, approfittando del fatto che stia guardando altrove per indugiare sul suo profilo. Non ha ancora capito come Cas possa avere tutto un universo negli occhi, ma sa di essere un codardo, e che guardare quando non è guardato è immensamente più semplice, nei momenti in cui sceglie di essere onesto con se stesso. 

Che è una menzogna. Quando mai è onesto con se stesso.

Si mette un'altra fragola in bocca. Parla prima di aver finito di masticare, Ellen si vergognerebbe di lui. «Perché Sam ha uno strano senso dell'umorismo.» dice, alzando le spalle, agitando la bomboletta di panna prima di spruzzarne un poco su una delle fragole. 

Le mette il cappellino. Castiel rimane in silenzio.

Forse la sua risposta non l'ha convinto, forse girerà la faccia per dirgli che quello non è il modo in cui si dovrebbe addobbare un albero. Magari gli dirà che gli alberi di natale non sono neanche cristiani, perché è cresciuto in una di quelle famiglie religiose in cui magari si faceva solo il presepe o qualcosa del genere. Dopotutto, Dean non ha idea di come fosse il natale per Castiel. Ha visto la sua famiglia qualcosa come tre volte, ed erano tutti dei cazzoni – in modo diverso, perché uno sembrava uscito da casa erotica e un altro dal magazine della scopa su per il culo, ma tutti cazzoni. Quella è probabilmente l'unica cosa su cui lui e Balthazar abbiano mai concordato, e la dice lunga. 

Non ha mai incontrato il padre. Cas non ne parla, Dean non fa domande. Sa che non era spesso a casa, il che suona piuttosto deprimente, visto che John Winchester  poteva non essere in lista per il premio di padre dell'anno, ma la sera era lì quando i suoi figli ne avevano bisogno.

Quindi aggiunge «Eravamo in questo Motel in Ohio.» senza pensarci, continuando a fare quello che stava facendo. 

Castiel non si volta. Deve esserci qualcosa di fondamentale, negli arbre magique. È l'unica cosa che spiega il modo in cui sta continuando a guardarli. È attento, però, Dean sa di essere ascoltato. «Papà lavorava a un caso, non sapevamo quando l'ufficio ci avrebbe trasferito e si era dimenticato di comprare un albero.» prende in mano una delle piccole fragole, usando delle gocce di cioccolato per gli occhi «Quindi eravamo senza ed era una roba super deprimente, eccetto che papà se ne tornò con questo coso in miniatura – voglio dire, era finto e di plastica e urg» fa una smorfia.

Castiel continua a non battere ciglio. Dean deglutisce, spostando la sua attenzione sul modo in cui la cravatta gli cade sul petto, indizio che Mary deve averla incasinata ancor più di quanto già non fosse. 

«Ma non è come se ce ne lamentammo» posa la fragola, dovrebbe guardare che cazzo sta facendo prima di tagliarsi «Fatto sta che come lo vede, Sam prende e esce e siccome era un dodicenne testa di cazzo, pensai che se la fosse presa, o una cosa così»

Prende un respiro. Ancora silenzio. Si passa una mano dietro il collo, e poi impreca sottovoce perché cazzo, si era dimenticato del succo di fragola.

«Invece torna dopo dieci minuti, con una scatola piena di arbre magique. Erano del motel, non so come diavolo li avesse ottenuti.»

«E li usa per decorare l'albero.»

Lo interrompe mentre sta finendo la prima teglia. «Disse che così era molto più divertente.»

A quel punto, Castiel si volta e fa una cosa che gli piega le labbra - sorride. Un sorriso vero, tutto denti e rughe intorno agli occhi. Dovrebbe essere un insulto, uno schiaffo alla buona educazione il fatto che Cas possa passare dall'espressione cazzone numero uno sulla terra a  _quello_ . 

Quello è il porno delle espressioni. 

Ora si deve solo ricordare come cazzo si faccia a respirare. Davvero grandioso. Grugnisce qualcosa perché gli sembra il modo migliore di chiudere, non è una ragazzina e non diventerà sentimentale. Preferisce guardare la sua fila di quelli che dovrebbero essere dei piccoli Babbo Natale fatti di fragole, ma che sembrano solo un aborto dei peggiori incubi su Santa Claus.

«Non abbiamo mai veramente festeggiato, ma l'albero era una cosa  _nostra_ , capisci? E quella volta – » scuote la testa, gesù «Dio, quanto rise mio padre.»

Fa spallucce. Dean è di nuovo concentrato sulla teglia – più o meno. 

«Tuo padre sembra essere un brav'uomo» decide, con la stessa tranquillità con cui una volta aveva detto  _splendida grafia_ su un vecchio diario – e Dean non sa cosa dire, si sforza di non alzare gli occhi per una questione di orgoglio personale, per non essere sorpreso con quello sguardo lì. Per cui non dice niente, si schiarisce la gola. «Lo era»

Pausa. 

Lo vede prendere una fragola in mano, lanciarle un'occhiata di dubbia entità, come se non fosse sicuro di cosa abbia in mano. Andiamo, chi se ne frega dell'aspetto di quei cosi, tanto finiranno tutti nella bocca di una mocciosa che ne mangerà la metà e sbrodolerà il resto sul suo vestito, quindi 'fanculo, ha ancora una ciotola di frutta e – 

Castiel lo tiene tra le dita. «Cosa è?»

Sul serio? Alza gli occhi al cielo «Santa, Cas. È  _Santa Claus_ » sbotta «Sono dei Babbi Natale, okay? Per la – cosa, la marmocchia.»

Cas riprende a fissarlo.

«Carino.»

E Dean apre la bocca, perché no, che cazzo, è un fottuto babbo natale di panna montata, è sicuro che ci siano un sacco di aggettivi per descriverlo, ma carino non è tra questi. Fare dei Babbi Natale per tua nipotina è più mascolino di un cazzo di carino, anzi, è qualcosa di fantastico, può vedere Sam strillare esaltato mentre la bambina spiaccica fragole  _ovunque_ . Lo guarda truce «Dannazione, Cas» sbotta «Carino. Non è carino, è –»

A quel punto Cas alza le sopracciglia, inclinando la testa, una scintilla negli occhi. Sogghigna. «Non stavo parlando di  _quelli_ , Dean.»

Dean abbassa lo sguardo sulla teglia. Lo rialza.

Oh.

_Oh_ .

E quello è il punto in cui Sam sfonda la porta tenendo la bambina in braccio, dicendo cose tipo ma dove diavolo vi eravate cacciati mentre Mary si tuffa tra le braccia di Cas, perché è l'unico essere vivente al mondo al di fuori di Dean a non trovare Cas inquietante. E beh. È una Winchester, deve essere genetico.

Quindi i ruoli si scambiano, ed è Dean a fissare Cas, che mette su la faccia da non so cosa farci con una bambina. È strano, è come osservare un documentario sulla natura, eccetto che la natura in questione ora sta fissando strano uno scricciolo di umano, e lo scricciolo di umano, invece che iniziare a piangere e avere incubi per mesi, gli spiaccica una mano piena di roba appiccicosa sul viso.

Sì, Winchester. Manca anche lei di buon senso. Spera che abbia preso il resto da Jessica.

Sam fa un irritantissimo sorriso che possibilmente gli rovinerà tutte le ferie, comprese quelle estive. 

«Hai messo i dannati arbre magique.» dice, però, invece di ringhiargli contro di abbassare quel cazzo di sorriso prima di abbagliare tutto il quartiere. 

Sam si distrae. Abbassa la guardia, si volta verso l'albero. Biascica un « _Idiota_ » che gli fa guadagnare una gomitata.

Sogghigna. «Sento il tuo orologio biologico attivarsi, Dean»

«Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, tu avrai l'orologio biologico.»


End file.
